Winds Devouring Men
by Eyto
Summary: En ayant assez des crises de jalousie d'Akemi, Dai décide de se réconforter dans les bras d'une autre personne. À la fois celui qu'il aime, et celui qu'il déteste.


Avant toute, il s'agit là d'une fiction M racontant l'union de deux hommes sous une nuit de pleine lune... fiction homosexuelle, donc mineurs et anti Yaoi, faites marchent arrière. Pour public averti.

Disclaimer : Détective Conan appartient à Gosho. Sinon Akai serait déjà mort, subissant sans arrêt des histoires WTF par ma faute...

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça... moi-même, je ne le sais pas. Par contre, merde... c'est DU M ! :(

* * *

**Winds Devouring Men**

20 heures.

L'horloge indiqua 20 heures, et depuis presque quatre heures, Akai rêvassait dans l'une des nombreuses cantines du complexe de l'Organisation, endroit où il mangeait mais aussi réfléchissait.

Il venait de passer sans s'en être rendu compte plusieurs heures avachi sur la table à compter les secondes qui défilait, et ce, sans s'endormir. Peut-être était-ce dû aux événements de la semaine qui venaient de prendre fin, où sa récente nouvelle rupture avec Akemi comme chaque mois... il suffisait d'un simple regard envers une jeune femme pour accroitre la jalousie de sa petite amie.

20 heures 01.

Une nouvelle minute qui mit fin au repos de l'agent infiltré, qui se releva dans un grand étirement. D'après ce qu'il put voir à travers la fenêtre, il faisait nuit, chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue dans sa petite réflexion du soir.

- Tu gênes, grogna Akemi qui venait d'arriver.

Il recula d'un pas et laissa la jeune femme se servir un thé derrière le comptoir bien sale, comme à son habitude. Akemi Miyano n'arrivait plus à regarder Shuichi dans les yeux, pour une raison qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elle se séparait de lui les raisons étaient quasi inexistante. Et pourtant, ces situations n'avaient jamais déplu à Akai, mais la goutte avait fait déborder le vase récemment.

- Tu pourrais au moins essayer de ressentir quelque chose..., déclara Akai, qui rompit le silence si soudainement que cela donna un petit frisson à Akemi. Il releva la tête du comptoir, et le regarda avec un air foudroyant. "Au moins." rajouta-t-il.

Au début, elle pardonnait rapidement Akai sans véritable problème à surmonter à son sujet, que ce soit son regard sur les autres femmes et bien d'autres. Mais les accidents de ce genre s'accumulaient, et elle en même arrivé à soupçonner Akai d'être homosexuels, passant son temps à suivre et espionner des cibles masculines.

Bien sûr, ça avait toujours été Gin le fautif de ce genre d'histoires qui lui proposait sans cesse des missions parfois étranges et suspectes pour Akemi : suivre et épier un couple, une femme ou un homme en général, mais bien souvent Shuichi se proposait lui-même.

- Tu n'es pas capable de me garder ne serait-ce que deux mois sans rupture, Dai-kun... alors comment veux-tu que je porte la moindre affection à ton égard en ce temps de crise ? répondit-elle. "Sans cesse tu me fuis et tu t'approches de femmes, voire d'hommes... à me demander si tu n'étais pas homosexuel."

Shuichi écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner pour faire face à son ex petite amie. Il aurait bien aimé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, et pour les femmes, et pour les hommes. En fait, il n'en savait rien... c'était comme s'il aimait Akemi, mais qu'un autre lui prenait le contrôle pour se diriger vers une autre personne, pas forcément une femme, mais plutôt du sexe opposé.

Aucune explication ne lui venait en tête lorsque cet "autre lui" prenait possession de son corps et de son esprit, mais il ne se croyait pas fou. Plutôt... joueur, ou quelqu'un qui avait besoin de changer... comme les chaussettes.

- Fft. Akemi... c'est à te supplier de pouvoir marcher dans le même couloir qu'une autre femme. Ta jalousie est un poison qui m'emprisonne, qui empeste, qui m'empêche de vivre. rétorqua Akai en s'avançant vers elle. "Si tu n'es pas capable de le comprendre, alors nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble."

- Dai-kun ! cria-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux utiliser avant de jeter dans une vulgaire poubelle !"

Shuichi soupira avant d'enfiler sa veste, prêt à mettre les voiles... ce qu'il aurait fait si Akemi ne l'avait pas stoppé dans son élan pour le retenir. Elle le tira fortement pour qu'elle soit face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux, les lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- S'il te plait. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes... souffla-t-elle.

Elle posa la main sur sa joue et s'approcha de ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle sentit une main retenir l'avancement de sa tête.

- Désolé. Mais comme tu l'as dit... peut-être suis-je attiré par les hommes.

Il sortit de la pièce par la suite, laissant une Akemi en pleure qui venait de perdre son petit ami. Cette fois-ci, il avait été sérieux et aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement plus vers elle à présent, mais peut-être était-ce lui qui avait eu raison... sa jalousie pouvait repousser n'importe quel homme, au point même de ne plus voir sa propre cousine.

Alors comme d'habitude, elle se rendit dans les locaux de Shiho pour faire le point avec elle, sa sœur ayant toujours prétendu que Dai était un fouineur qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce complexe sauf pour "mater le cul des scientifiques".

En entrant dans l'un des garages où étaient rangées la chevrolet de l'agent et la voiture de Gin, il sortit de son paquet pratiquement vide une énième cigarette qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de commencer avant d'entendre la portière de Gin s'ouvrir.

Surpris, Akai s'avança lentement vers elle avant de sentir une main musclée l'attraper au col et l'emporter dans la voiture, sur les sièges arrière plus ou moins serré, et sur le coup... la portière se referma.

- Gin, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques sur les sièges arrière ?

L'homme en question pointa son flingue sur l'agent du FBI, clairement allongé sur le corps de la personne qu'il aimait, mais aussi celle qu'il détestait.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? Il y a des micros, dans la cafétéria.

Akai sentit son cœur prendre un peu plus de vitesse, quand Gin lâcha son arme qui tomba à terre.

- Mh... tu trembles. A toi de voir si tu veux que j'arrête.

Il passa sa main sur le col d'Akai, avant d'en retirer les boutons et d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair. Jusqu'ici, l'agent n'avait pas bronché et Gin prit ça pour un acquiescement de sa part, ne voulant pas continuer si les deux hommes n'étaient pas prêts. Quand bien même Akai déciderait d'arrêter cette relation dite "surprise", peut-être l'homme en noir pourrait y ajouter une touche personnelle...

Alors il retira la veste de son collègue, et déchira lui-même le tee-shirt de son compagnon.

- Gin... souffla Akai.

Pas un refus, un nom, alors il continua en caressant le torse plutôt bien fait de l'homme qu'il n'aimait que pour jouer à des jeux morbides. Le tueur s'attaque alors à la ceinture, qu'il retira d'une traite en renversant la situation : Shuichi se retrouva sur le dos, tandis que Gin se retrouva sur lui.

Toujours pas de refus venant de lui, il posa ses deux mains sur son pantalon prêt à l'enlever, ce qu'il aurait fait si une main ne l'avait pas en empêcher.

- Si tu veux voir le reste, montre-moi ton territoire.

Un aveu.

Comment pouvait-il refuser l'offre de son partenaire, maintenant. Son long manteau noir se retrouva sur le siège avant en quelques secondes, suivi d'un pull vert et d'une chemise noire.

- Tout ce que tu portes sur toi... tu ne chercherais pas à cacher quelque chose ? soupira Akai, en collant soudainement ses lèvres dans le cou de Gin.

- Rien, si ce n'est que ma dignité.

La balle passa dans le camp d'Akai qui retira les derniers vêtements de Gin sans se presser, avant de masser son dos et d'embrasser son cou, provoquant ainsi chez l'homme les premières sensations agréable.

Gin continua ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt, c'est-à-dire retirer le pantalon de Dai, avant de s'attaquer à son dernier sous-vêtement. El embrassa ainsi à plusieurs reprises son torse, tout en passant ses mains froides dans le dos de son collègue, qui haletait lorsqu'il pouvait. Joueur qu'il était, Gin avait éteint les dernières lumières de la voiture, ce qui laissa comme seul source de lumière une fenêtre dans la pièce.

L'homme en noir se colla au corps de celui avec qui il allait jouer, comme il le disait si souvent.

Ainsi, ses mains descendaient peu à peu, passant du torse au bas du ventre, touchant ainsi la partie du corps intime des hommes.

- Gin... souffla-t-il à nouveau, sentant le poids de l'homme sur lui. "Non... en fait..."

Gin arbora un sourire sadique comme il en avait le secret et commença des va-et-viens avec sa main, donnant du plaisir à l'homme qui était pratiquement écrasé contre le siège et la vitre de la voiture.

Tandis qu'il accéléra le rythme, Akai passa ses deux mains dans le dos de l'assassin de service, caressant celui-ci tout en se relevant pour refermer ses lèvres dans son cou.

Pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblaient être si longue aux yeux de l'agent du FBI, Gin continuait sans cesse ses mouvements avant de finalement s'arrêter pour changer de main, tout en se recollant à l'homme en question. Il le regarda dans les yeux, passa ses lèvres dans son cou, puis continua le rythme avec sa main, aimant entendre Akai et son plaisir intense.

Tel un animal qui chasse sa proie, Shuichi reprit contrôle de la situation en inversant les rôles pour ainsi disparaitre aux yeux de Gin, le noir prenant dans la voiture.

- Dai... tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? demanda Gin avec une touche d'ironie et de moquerie.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse précise, l'acte en lui-même répondant à sa question. Le plaisir pour l'un comme l'autre était plus intense, Gin s'allongeant de tout son corps sur la banquette arrière, tandis que Dai s'occupait de sa partie basse.

Va-et viens.

Haut en bas.

Une pause puis des soupirs, plus le temps passait plus la fatigue se faisait ressentir, mais cela n'empêcha pas les deux hommes de continuer la partie.

- Je ne te croyais pas capable..., soupira Gin. "L'image que j'avais de toi était plus... fade."

- Peut-être... maintenant, tu as tes preuves.

Il reprit en main son jouet, tel un enfant qui refusait de lâcher sa manette, pour conclure ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux commencé.

Puis enfin, Gin attrapa son manteau sur le siège avant, avant de se rhabiller peu à peu face à un Dai visiblement déçu, lui qui était prêt à continuer, et qui sait ? Pour toute la nuit ?

Enfilant ainsi son pantalon et son chapeau, il sortit de la voiture en sortant une nouvelle cigarette de sa poche.

- Je suis désolé..., ironisa Gin. "Mais je tiens à garder un minimum de dignité, ne te l'avais-je pas dit ?"

- Elle en a déjà pris un sacré coup, je ne vois pas ce que tu souhaites cacher d'autres...

Gin sourit faiblement.

- Tu devrais bientôt le savoir.

Il lui laissa son paquet, dans lequel se trouvaient encore quelques cigarettes, ce qui rendit Akai plutôt content, ne se voyant pas l'obligation de devoir aller en rechercher le lendemain au matin. Reporter tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était son plus grand défaut.

Ainsi, pour finir la nuit qui avait déjà commencé, mais cette fois-ci seul puisque Akemi n'était pas prêt de revenir vers lui, il retourna dans ses locaux et s'installa confortablement dans son lit, avant d'y découvrir une petite enveloppe avec le nom de Vermouth écrit dessus, accompagné d'un petit cœur rouge.  
Il leva un sourcil.

Akai ouvrit l'enveloppe et y sortit une photo compromettante...

Lui et Gin, entrant dans une porsche par la force, avec écrit en rouge :

"Peut-être te pardonnera-t-elle, après ça..."


End file.
